


Un buen nombre

by Culoniforsx



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Marshal!Edea, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: Al final de su jornada, Alternis Dim hace una visita a la Gran Mariscal Edea Lee.(Fluff - AU Trama Alternativa)





	Un buen nombre

**Author's Note:**

> FWP (Fluff without Plot) en un Universo Alternativo en el que todo está bien y todo el mundo es feliz.

De vuelta en su habitación, Edea se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama. Las láminas metálicas de su atuendo tintinearon al chocar unas con otras. Ser Gran Mariscal de Eternia era, incluso en tiempos de paz, un trabajo mucho más arduo de lo que había esperado.

Nada más cumplió la mayoría de edad, Braev había hecho instalar un séptimo asiento para ella, a la izquierda del suyo, en la Sala del Consejo. Edea lo había ocupado durante años y había estado presente en todas las reuniones que allí se celebraban, aunque su completa incorporación al Consejo no había sido inmediata. Al principio guardaba silencio y escuchaba, después comenzó a levantar la voz en los debates, eventualmente incluso por encima del propio Braev. Claro que eso nunca había sido una novedad, pero había una importante diferencia entre contradecir a su padre en casa, y contradecir al Gran Mariscal en una reunión que él mismo había convocado. Qué orgulloso estaba el templario de haber criado a una hija que había heredado su liderazgo y su cabezonería.

Eventualmente, el asiento supletorio desapareció de la sala. Braev se retiró de su cargo, y después de entregar el mando del ducado a su hija, se fue a vivir con Mahzer a un lugar más cálido y tranquilo.

Ahora comprendía por qué su madre solía acusarle tanto de ser un adicto a su trabajo. Su jornada ya debía haber acabado, y ella seguía con mil cosas rondándole la cabeza.

Solamente se incorporó para desvestirse. La armadura se había convertido casi en una extensión de su cuerpo que había dejado de notar pesada; al contrario, cuando se la quitaba se sentía extrañamente ligera, e incluso tardaba un rato en volver a sentirse cómoda. Ataviada ya solamente en el vestido y las medias que todavía necesitaba para bajar a cenar cuando fuese la hora, volvió a tumbarse.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Por favor, que no fuese uno de sus consejeros, que no fuese uno de sus consejeros.

— ¿Sí?

— Mi señora —habló la voz desde el pasillo.

Edea exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

— Pasa, Alternis.

El caballero oscuro abrió la puerta, y después la cerró a sus espaldas. Como de costumbre, vestía su armadura completa, con el rostro oculto bajo su yelmo. Sus pasos, que resonaban sobre el suelo de piedra, solo se acallaron al llegar a la moqueta que lo cubría. Tomó asiento sobre un extremo del colchón. Lo único que se quitó fueron ambos guanteletes. Sus dedos se posaron sobre una de las piernas de la joven, acariciándola con tanta delicadeza que apenas rozaba la tela. Al llegar a su tobillo, lo dibujó con sus yemas, y finalmente tomó su pie entre sus manos, masajeando la planta con los pulgares.

— ¿Habéis tenido un día duro, mi seño-?

— Alternis —lo reprendió.

Este carraspeó. No le hacía falta ver su expresión o fiarse de su contenido lenguaje corporal para saber que su llamada de atención lo había azorado.

— Edea.

En sus labios se dibujó una tierna sonrisa. Escuchar su nombre venir de Alternis siempre le provocaba una sensación cálida. Incluso si sonaba distorsionado por la reverberación en el interior de su yelmo, lo pronunciaba con profunda adoración, como una plegaria.

— Como todos —respondió finalmente, y después procedió a estirarse, suspirando un largo “aah” en voz demasiado alta.

Y cuando volvió a su posición, tenía el otro pie apoyado sobre el hombro ajeno.

Desde el punto de vista del caballero, al final de sus largas piernas, por debajo de la falda de su vestido, y tras la tela negra, veía transparentarse su ropa interior. Rápidamente apartó la mirada. Ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente avergonzado.

Edea siseó una risilla, y dejó otra vez la pierna en su sitio sobre el colchón.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas la armadura?

— Mi turno todavía no ha terminado —repuso.

— Y, sin embargo, estás aquí.

Alternis dio un respingo. Bien, tenía razón. Y, en realidad, él no tenía ninguno de esos turnos de los que hablaba. Como miembro del Consejo, era una de las personas con más rango en ese edificio, en el ducado, e incluso en todo Luxendarc. Pero, pudiendo pasar sus días libres como cualquier otro de sus colegas cuando no estaba de servicio o atendiendo asuntos en otras regiones, solía preferir unirse a las tareas de la guardia eternia.

— Es una orden —canturreó la chica. Sabía que no tenía que repetirlo, pero le encantaba poder decir esa frase con propiedad, y la reacción inmediata que el hombre tenía al escucharla.

Con un suspiro, se retiró por fin el yelmo. Por delante, su cabello largo estaba todo desordenado, y por detrás caía recogido en una coleta. Se peinó con los dedos y se puso en pie para quitarse el resto de la armadura. Lo hizo a varios pasos de la cama y de espaldas a la chica, como si debajo del metal no llevara las prendas negras que cubrían su cuerpo. Aunque, estrictamente hablando, podía decirse que sin la armadura se sentía completamente desnudo. Además, esa ropa era demasiado ceñida; a pesar de ser práctica, cómoda, negra y sin artificios (exactamente todas las cualidades que buscaba en cualquier cosa que hubiera en su armario), intuía todos los músculos de su cuerpo labrado con intenso ejercicio como si fuera una segunda piel. Si acaso alguna vez saliese a la calle con algo que no fuese su armadura, jamás se le ocurriría llevar nada similar.

Edea, en cambio, sí que estaba bastante conforme con ese atuendo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio en la cama, y este se tumbó a su lado. En seguida, ella recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y los dedos de su zurda comenzaron a acariciar las formas del abdomen de este.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu día?

El caballero suspiró. Acabó por inclinar la cabeza, depositando un beso primero, y después su mejilla, sobre el cabello rubio de la otra. Ahora su brazo también le rodeaba la cintura.

— Los novatos deberían pasar más tiempo en la academia, aún son unos incompetentes —refunfuñó.

La mariscal rió. No le preocupaba mucho, sabía que casi tan duro como Alternis era con su propio trabajo, lo era también con el de otros. La fortaleza estaba, de todas formas, defendida también por mucho más personal ya veterano, si es que le preocupaba cualquier improbable ataque al Mando Central

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Una de las patrullas de campo que partieron esta mañana tuvo un incidente con mandrágoras, y varios de ellos han tenido que ser ingresados por intoxicación.

Vaya, eso sí que era serio. Edea alzó el rostro, genuinamente preocupada.

— ¿Pero se encuentran bien?

— Están bien. Seguramente mañana les den el alta.

— Menos mal…

Volvió a acomodarse, esta vez sobre su hombro. Acarició su mejilla con los nudillos, y acabó por instarle a ladear el rostro. Depositó un beso sobre su nariz, y después en sus labios. Alternis suspiró, cerrando al instante los ojos. También su mano se colocó en la nuca ajena, enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos en una petición muda de que le permitiera alargar ese momento, y así se la concedió hasta que él mismo se separó. Dedicó unos instantes a peinar los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de Edea y acariciar sus suaves rasgos. Los había contemplado tanto y con tanta devoción que estaba seguro de que aun si pasaran años sin verla (ojalá nunca así fuera), sería capaz de plasmar con perfecto detalle su retrato en una hoja de papel.

De pronto recordó algo importante.

— Hoy… fuiste a la torre de sanación, ¿cierto? —cuestionó. Había una nota de emoción en su voz.

— Así es —asintió. En su gesto se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero todavía es demasiado pronto para saber.

— Y-ya veo.

Su mano descendió entonces, aunque con cierta timidez, y detuvo su recorrido sobre el vientre de Edea.

— Einheria me estuvo dando ideas de nombres para niñas. Grida, Svanheld, Fraya… —pero, vaya, ninguno le gustaba del todo. A juzgar por la expresión de Alternis, a él tampoco le entusiasmaban—. Y tú, ¿has pensado alguno?

Apartó ligeramente el rostro. Sus dedos dibujaban formas cualquiera sobre la tela del vestido.

— No... aún no —respondió.

La chica ladeó una sonrisa. Estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Y si es un niño? Hm… —puso su mejor tono de pensar, con el volumen de su voz ridículamente elevado—. ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué te parecería _Braev_?

Supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el rostro de Alternis enrojeció violentamente e incluso retiró la mano de su cuerpo.

— E-ese… —carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la compostura y que su voz no temblara—. Ese sería un buen nombre.

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de ella.

— A mí también me gusta —le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Entonces, de momento, será Braev.


End file.
